Two chords, $AB$ and $CD,$ meet inside a circle at $P.$  If $AP = 3$ and $CP = 8,$ then what is $\frac{BP}{DP}$?
Explanation: By the Power of a Point formula, we know that $AP \cdot BP = CP \cdot DP.$ Substituting, we have $3 \cdot BP = 8 \cdot DP.$ Then, we have $\frac{BP}{DP} = \boxed{\frac{8}{3}}.$